xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Connor MacLoren
Connor MacLoren Race: Human Class: Elemental Mage Profession: Sergent, Green Talon, Karandian Army Three Adjectives: Disciplined, Vague, Patient Hit Points: 5 (bought one with XP) Total Body Points: 5 Recovery Points: 2 Special Skills: None Special Items: None Spell Category: Elemental Spell Focus: Small magnifying glass (I need to look through the glass at the light of the stars, moon, or sun.) Original Purchase Points: 20 Additional Purchase Points: 30 TOTAL PP: 50 Casting Points: 9 (bought one with XP) Spell List: (50pp available, 49pp spent) * Basic Training Spells (10pp): ** Detect Magik (1) (G – Spock fingers) ** Stone Bolt (4) (G – grab a handful of ground) ** Magik Shield (3) (G – twisted fingers passed over limbs and torso) ** Shield (2) (G/P – pass Talon dagger over limbs and torso) * Green Talon Training Spells (15pp): ** Blend (1) (G – pass hand between face and thing to be hidden from) ** Purify Food/Drink/Vessel (1) (P – mushrooms) ** Root (1) (P – ginger root) ** Silence (6) (G – Blow on fingers, sweep across body) ** Speak with Monsters (1) (G – pull lips up to reveal canines) ** True Sight (3) (G/P – pass newly picked plant life in front of eyes) * Green Talon Command School (17pp): ** Invisibility (6) (G – right hand sweeps in front of eyes) ** Purify Blood (2) (G/P – chew mushroom, spit into hand, hold hand against target) ** Permanency (9) (P/G – stone, water, fire, plant needed) ** Tame (2) (P/G – spit on palm, rub hands together, offer hands) * Spells I’ve learned since training (17pp): ** Decipher Magik (1) (G – Spock fingers followed by brail over the item) ** Heal (3) (G – deep hyperventilating breaths, blow air over wound) ** Pass Ward (3) (G – full body mimic of raccoon, mime washing hands, etc, touch target) ** Elemental Transport (?) (V/P - "Just passing through" while contacting water, fire, wood, NO AIR) Relative Wealth: I carry a small amount of coin, mostly for squeeze money, and an occasional ale. Equipment/treasure: I have my vest, my tags, and two daggers (okay, probably more than two…) Allies: As an active-duty Green Talon, my allies are other Karandian troops. And whatever monsters I have TAMEd over the months. Characters I have met: * Talon troops: Horace (Dale B), Stewart (Dave M), Spitz (Mike B Red Talon), Ruby (Ingrid Red Talon), Teeka (Joel S blue talon), Merriweather (Paul E Yellow) * Richard Sucash (Andrew G) * Brenn – elf scholar from Halgudar (Haleanna) * Sir Martin of Veldron (Aaron L) * Cass – Mike P * Rynith Court Mage – Andrew E (Connor does not know the mage’s name…) * Halgudar Captain Prova (Ingrid) Foes: Nobody yet has me singled out, I think. Goals/Desires: To work with my fellow soldiers to stay alive, and, to serve Karandia. (In that order.) Weaknesses: Connor would much prefer to spend his day with an oak tree, all things considered. He finds the trappings that society spreads around itself to be entirely meaningless. He doesn’t trust people, for they will not speak truthfully. Connor is not naive, nor is he a back-to-nature-granola type. He is a seasoned Army Ranger who feels more comfortable in the bush… Campaigns Attended: as part of Cyrus Kanaan’s character history Much of the Requiem Plot Complete list to be added Character History